Ugly Charlie
Ugly Charlie and his little brother Jrizzy are always putting on a show. Ugly Charlie likes to take center stage anytime he can. Especially if someone is watching. If you really want to get on his good side, clap when you think his routine has come to an end. Uh but most of his routines are never ending, so maybe bring some popcorn or something. This could take a while. Good luck. Voiced by Chris Rock Quotes: "Did someone say Ugly Charlie? (Repeated lines)" "Now you can say, cool things happen." "We all rap, the feelings you do!" "Now, that was a musical sensation." "It's all right, Niimah. Make sure you don't have any meal at all." "Looks like it's a nap time to you." "It's cash master, babes!" "Listen up, team, this is the dance floor. It makes him feel the groove to keep it real for the right thing." "Not only you can rise to get out and pumping it! Let's get started!" "So lovely, it also kept her loving mustache girl!" "Now let's get together with bragging it out! Everybody run!" "Cash master!" "Well, as i'm all sincerely as promised treats about dancing from babes." "There's just one more thing, bragging it out!" "Tickets, get your movie tickets!" "Hey guys." "Ow! My eye!" "Do something!" "Thanks for helping it!" "Ahh! Help me! Pickles! They're evil!" "And now, it's time for The Morning Show! With your host, Babo Martin Consuela Cupo!" "Wage! Wage! Niimah's still my bride and... what the heck is going on around here? Who's responsible for this!" "What's all this? Sweetheart, you're playing ponies together." "Uh, so this a pony or is it a wonderful conclusion?" "Stop teasing, and gimme that back, now!" "Great, go to jail!" "Go to jail!" "I'm in love with me, babes." "In your face, young lady!" "Sexual harrassment!" "What's on the grill?" "Oh hey, Babo. You are so crunchy!" "This is a steakhouse!" "Let's face it! Woman is carefully mad at people till Rodney went home." "Let's party!" "Come on, Uglydog, you're trapped in the sewers." "What?" "No, i'm not Rodney, i'm Ugly Charlie. I need The Green Cross Code Man." "Not if i ask to save my money." "Thanks! Got any candy?" "Thanks." "What is this?" "Maybe, i can give you real candy bar!" "You can just do that! I'm sorry, i need to fetch some papers. Power nap!" "I am vengeance, i am the torch, i am Magna Charlie!" "You can't catch me!" "Gorgeous!" "Ka-blamo!" "That was a terrible deep sea to ask." "I'm going to kill Wage and Gorgeous for the rest of your lives!" "This is a nice lollipop from the candy world." "This is not a drill, i could use to tell Germany and USA!" "Ugh, i feel terrible all night from a demolition, it'll save the message to eat fortune cookies." "Wait, it that true? AHHHHH!" Appearances: The Reach For Niimah's Steps Speed McCool: The Movie The Karate Doll Night Of The Living Pickles The Morning Show Pound Dolls Gold For Bold Brain Freeze Sexual Harrassment A Griller For Two Steakhouse Polka The Curse Of The Werewolf Baby Gorgeous Ugly Ever After Category:Uglydoll Category:Villains